Watashi no otoko no akachan
by cocoatd
Summary: Sakura's pregnant! With Naruto's child. What's going to happen? How shall Naruto react when he finds out? Read this one-shot to find out. Please review!


Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! Sakura screamed in her head.

''Pregnant!'' Sakura yelled as she collapsed on the bathroom tiles. Are we ready for a baby? Sakura asked herself. No, a baby would just get in the way of Naruto wanting to become the Hokage! Oh man this is bad! Sakura heard the door of the apartment open.

''Honey, I'm home!'' Came Naruto's voice, Sakura panicked and chucked the test behind the sink and rushed out to greet Naruto.

''Naruto!'' Sakura grinned wrapping her arms around Naruto and pulling him down for a passionate kiss.

Sakura pulled away.

''Now that's a hell of a hello!'' Naruto chuckled causing Sakura to smile.

''So how was your mission?'' Sakura asked.

Naruto frowned ''We...Still can't find Sasuke...'' Naruto sighed, a tear falling from his eye.

Sakura hated to see him cry, it made her want to cry too. Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist and rested her head on his chest.

''Don't worry...you'll find him.'' Sakura said, Naruto placed his arms around Sakura's shoulders.

''I really hope so.'' He whispered ''How about we go get some ramen? All you can eat! My treat!''

Sakura grinned, Naruto's eyes lit up and that goofy grin of his had replaced that frown.

''YEAH!'' He jumped up and down.

''Okay...last one there has to pay for dessert!'' Sakura yelled running past Naruto and out the apartment, followed closely behind by Naruto.

Sakura should have told him about the baby but Sakura didn't want to bring him even more down. Sakura sat and watched as Naruto gulped down his 4th bowl of ramen.

He placed the bowl down and turned to you.

"Are you okay?'' Naruto asked; concern on his face.

Sakura gave him a small smile, Sakura really wanted to tell him but she didn't know how.

''I'm fine,"

''are you sure?'' Naruto asked.

Sakura grinned and nodded her head and took a big gulp of ramen.

''Hey!'' Sakura said a smirk on your face. ''I won the race you have to pay for dessert.''

''What, that was totally unfair! You got a head start!'' Naruto complained.

''A deal's a deal!'' Sakura smiled hoping off the stool and placing some money on the counter.

Naruto hopped of the stool as well, grabbing her hand and holding it tight.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore, she needed to tell him! Sakura pulled her hand away from his.

''Naruto I need to tell you something.'' Sakura said not looking into Naruto's eyes.

''What is it Sakura-Chan?'' Naruto asked, his voice shaking slightly, Sakura glanced at him and looked down at her feet; left foot, right foot, left foot, Right foot, yep that's walking, Sakura thought.

''I'm pregnant'' Sakura said, still staring at her feet.

The footsteps from Sakura's side had ceased, she turned around to see Naruto had stooped walking, wide eyed.

Sakura's heart pumped faster, what is he going to say? Is he going to run? What would Sakura do if he did! Sakura swallowed hard.

''We're going to have a baby?'' He asked, fists clenching tightly.

''Yes...'' ''YES!'' Naruto yelled jumping up and down; punching the air with his fists. ''I'm going to be the best dad ever! Believe it!'' Naruto grinned, making Sakura smile.

''I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier'' Sakura told him.

''Yeah you better be! I can't wait to tell everyone!'' Naruto grinned.

The next day the whole village knew about Sakura's pregnancy and they all congratulated Sakura and all the girls were squealing although Hinata seemed a tad upset and angry. Sakura didn't care though, she was so happy.

8 months have passed and surprising Naruto was really helpful, Hinata and Ino helped too.

Sakura sat on her bed, alone reading a book on babies. Naruto, Sai and Kakashi were on a mission so Sakura was alone for the next two days not that Sakura minded, Naruto was always complaining about how the baby should be out by now.

Sakura yawned and stood up, losing balance for a minute but she quickly regained herself. Sakura felt a great pain wave through her. Sakura looked down to see her water had broken. Shit! Sakura thought as she started for the door to go to the hospital.

Somehow Sakura made it to the hospital, after 8 hours of painful labor Sakura had a beautiful baby boy in which Sakura named Yuki, meaning Luck since he was lucky to survive birth.

Sakura was a little upset that Naruto wasn't there for the birth but Sakura was happy with Yuki. Sakura had to stay in hospital for the next two day because of some reason, Sakura didn't really listen Sakura was just so happy she was holding her baby boy.

Sakura held Yuki in her arms; Sakura stared into to his baby blue eyes and gently played with his golden locks.

Just like his father's Sakura thought.

The door opened energetically to reveal a tall, blue eyed, blonde hair knucklehead.

Sakura jumped a little as the door slammed into the wall behind it.

''Where's the baby!'' Naruto almost yelled, Sai came up behind him and hit him over the head.

''Dickless calm down,'' Sai said. As Naruto and Sai argued Kakashi smiled from under his mask and looked down at Yuki.

Naruto stopped and rushed to Sakura's side, staring down at the baby boy, Naruto grinned.

''Hey there, I'm your daddy'' Naruto said grabbing Yuki's tinny hand which made Yuki giggle.

''What did you name him?'' Kakashi spoke.

''Yuki'' Sakura smiled.

"He's so cute," Naruto cooed.

Not long after Naruto proposed to Sakura, she accept joyfully, Naruto also ended up obtaining his dream of becoming Hokage.

Yuki grew up to be just like his father, he was goofy and not so bright but unlike his father he was very popular with the ladies because he was funny. He grew up to be a great ninja and excellent Hokage!


End file.
